Sunshine
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: When the next lightning bolt lit up the room and Glinda’s tears fell a little faster, a voice – gentle and beautiful- began to quietly sing over the thunder. “You are my sunshine,” They sang."My only sunshine." Gelphie sadness. AU Booksical


**Sunshine**

Disclaimer - I do not own Glinda nor Elphaba. I do not own Wicked.

* * *

The blinding flash of lightning was what woke Glinda on that dark night. Seconds later, the boom of thunder rolled along, and it shook the walls and Glinda to her very core.

She had always hated thunderstorms, ever since she was a little girl. The lightning seared her eyes and the thunder rocked her body and even though she was perfectly safe in her large home, surrounded by four secure (and pink) walls, she was still scared.

The rain pitter-pattered on the grimy window, and soon, another bolt of lightning brightened it. Even when the thunder sounded, Glinda (who had been expecting it) still quivered in the tiny bed.

"Glinda?" A sleepy voice muttered. With a jolt, Glinda remembered that she was not the only one within the bed and guilt flooded her system.

"D-did I wake you?"

Glinda inwardly cursed the stutter.

"I didn't m-mean to..."

"Glinda..." The voice seemed more awake now, more alert. "You stuttered. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." The blonde insisted. "Nothing. Nothing at-"

Glinda's breath hitched sharply, and she never managed to finish her sentence as the lightning lit up the room. In the brief flash of concentrated fire, the terrified blonde could see eyes the colours of rich, overturned earth widen in realization.

As Glinda shivered in the rumble of thunder that came soon after, her bed mate observed her.

"You're afraid, aren't you." They said quietly; it wasn't a question.

Tears of shame and fear came to Glinda's pale blue eyes as they voiced her deepest secret aloud. The sudden sniffle in the darkness was the only response, but that one single noise spoke volumes.

Another bolt of lightning struck, and Glinda whimpered. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping out of the corner of her eyes as she lay on her side. But when the thunder grumbled above, Glinda felt an arm, slim yet strong, drape itself around her waist and body, pulling her even closer to the other person than she already was.

"What are you...?" She asked tearfully.

There was no answer.

When the next lightning bolt lit up the room and Glinda's tears fell a little faster, a voice – gentle and beautiful- began to quietly sing over the thunder.

"_You are my sunshine," _They sang, "_my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."_

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

As they sang to her, Glinda felt herself slowly relaxing. The thunder and lightning were still there, but not as harsh to her eyes and ears anymore.

Glinda felt herself being pulled in by the seduction of rest. She felt a hand softly brush the tracks of tears off of her face.

Lips brushed against her temple.

And right before she fell asleep, Glinda heard the song end and a pain tinged voice whisper '_I love you'_ into her ear.

-

Years and years later, Glinda awoke once again to a flash of electricity striking the ground outside, the light emitted from it glowing beneath her closed eyelids.

She flinched briefly, but her eyes shot open as she heard something mixed in with the following crash of thunder.

The wail of a baby.

Within an instant, Glinda's robe was upon her shoulders and she was padding down a long hallway toward the source of the noise.

Throwing the doors open, Glinda stepped into a room. Quickly, she moved over to the crib that sat in the middle of the nursery and leaned over it.

"There there..." She whispered. "It's alright. Shush now..."

"Hush now darling, I'm here."

Stepping on tiptoe, Glinda reached into the crib. Carefully, she drew out the sobbing infant within, and cradled her in her arms.

"You're afraid, aren't you darling." Glinda murmured to the baby.

The words rung in her ears and Glinda found herself remembering the night when she herself, petrified of the storm outside, had been comforted.

The lightning struck again and moment later, the thunder roared. Somehow, Glinda managed to find her voice.

"_You are my sunshine,"_ She crooned to her daughter, "_My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."_

The thunder resounded, and Glinda felt a lump come to her throat.

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_ Her voice, melodious and hauntingly beautiful settled into a whisper.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Glinda's whisper cracked into a sob, but she noticed that the infant girl had fallen asleep in her arms.

As if she were in a daze, Glinda slowly sat down in the chair placed beside the crib. Watching her daughter sleep, Glinda reached a hand down and wiped away the baby's tears. Gently, she leaned over once more, and pressed a kiss to the inky black curls at the baby's temple.

"I love you." She mumbled to her daughter.

As the quiet pitter-patter of the rain outside and the bittersweet familiarity of the entire situation enveloped Glinda, she looked down and found another teardrop on the infant girl's face.

Glinda realized that it came from her own eyes.

Just like that night, long ago.

But her tears this time were not of fear and embarrassment.

They were of heartbreak and sorrow.

Clutching the baby girl in her arms, Glinda sat back and cried.

"I miss you Elphie."

The lightning struck once more, illuminating the room. As it went through through the stained glass windows of the Emerald City palace, it hit Glinda's adopted daughter.

For a split second she shone vibrant green.

* * *

I wrote this literally at 1 AM in the morning today after a brief flash of inspiration. I also do not own the song. Lets say in this world that after Wicked, when Glinda became the ruler of Oz, Glinda decided to adopt a baby girl with black hair.


End file.
